A Heart as hard as Stone
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally has a horrible nightmare, one crystal alien comes to her aid, and teaches her a valuable lesson on the true meaning of dreams. Rated T for nightmares and kisses. Fluff in the end.


**(Here is another story I had on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer - Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin and The Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and the Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Spoilers to GoldGuardian2418's Protective Crystal.)**

* * *

**A Heart as hard as Rocks**

* * *

Ally was sleeping in her queen-sized bed at the Grant Mansion, for she had been asked to have a sleepover after getting an A on her History test and got an A on her art project. Ally was more than happy to come over and spend time with her cousin, Rachel, and her alien friends.

Well, most of her alien friends.. For you see, Ally's best friend, Heatblast, was not around for he had to leave to aid the Plumbers in a big mission, which required him to be away for a couple of days. hence why he wasn't at the sleepover. Ally was disappointed, but didn't mind, for she knew that he had to protect other aliens from the Forever Knights and other villains.

During her stay, Ally had a fun time with the aliens that were present, such as Stinkfly, Pesky Dust, Rath, Shocksquatch, Big Chill, Blitzwolfer, and Four Arms. They played some board games, done truth or dare, told scary stories, had a couple tickle fights which Ally lost, and watched some movies in the living room.

Now it was 11:00pm, and everyone was very tired. So they retired for the night and slept through the hours, well, all except Ally.

At about 4:00am, Ally started to twitch and writhe in her bed, moaning and talking in her sleep. She was having a dream, a bad dream.

* * *

_Ally was running down the street, a smile on her face. She was running to the Grant Mansion, her cousin Rachel and her alien friends all outside, waving to her to come. She heard them calling her name, and she ran faster._

_But as she came to the yard of the Mansion, the grass, flowers and trees swirled and disappeared, and the Mansion was starting to crumble to the ground, the sound or breaking wood, glass shattering, and collapsing bricks and ivory filling her ears._

_"What's going on?" She asked in her dream, but as she turned to her friends, one by one, the aliens were engulfed in black flame and blew away in a cloud of smoke._

_"No! Come back! Please!" Ally cried, but nothing happened. She then saw Rachel turn herself into a dead tree, only her face remained relevant._

_"Rachel!"_

_Ally was now utterly sacred, and she looked around and saw her surroundings change rapidly. The whole block started to turn into a blank white void, no surface underneath her feet. Ally was alone, no one with her, helpless._

_"Help me! Help me! I don't want to be alone!"_

* * *

Chromastone was heading straight to his room when the high-pitched scream erupted from inside Ally's room. He then heard the girl crying hard, and he quickly made his way to the bedroom and went inside, carefully so as to not scare her.

"Ally? What happened?" He went over to the girl, who was shaking and sweating with fear, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I was alone. Nothing...No one was there...just white...and...and," Ally sobbed heavily as she felt the purple and pink aliens arms lift her from the bed as Chromastone hugged her close.

"Hush, Ally. Shhh. Settle down first. Shh. It's alright." Chromastone cooed as he rocked her gently, trying to help her stop crying.

For a few moments, Ally sobbed quietly as Chromastone rocked her until she finally stopped crying and sniffled. "I had a bad dream." She spoke, as the alien went on to wipe away her tears.

"Tell me about it. What happened in the dream." He asked.

"Well, I was running to the Mansion. You were all outside, calling to me, but then the Mansion fell to the ground, the grass and trees distorted and vanished, and you and the other aliens were covered with black flames and were carried off by the smoke. Then, Rachel got turned into a tree, and after that, the world turned white, like a piece of paper. Only my voice could be hear, and I was alone. It was so scary." Ally explained, shedding a few tears.

"Now, now, Ally. It was only a nightmare." Chromastone cooed. He knew what Ally was going through, for he had a similar experience with Rachel one night.

"But it felt so real." Ally whimpered, snuggling closer to him.

Chromastone sat her on one leg as he smiled, warmly. "Ally, there is a big difference in these dreams. One is the good dreams, while the other are nightmares. The good dreams you have are always the ones that come true. The nightmares don't, they are only false predictions and visions only meant to scare you, while the good dreams give you hints of the future, hints that lead to something wonderful. Never forget that Ally. Nightmares never come true. Only the good dreams." He told her, and she listened and smiled, feeling better now that she knew he nightmare would never happen. Chromastone saw her smile and he decided to help her back to sleep. "Here, why don't you change your clothes. Your sweat drenched yours."

"Alright." Ally said as she grabbed a spare pair of pajama's and she went into the bathroom to change. She came out after that, wearing a red polka-dotted nightgown.

"Very pretty pajamas." Chromastone chuckled as he helped tuck her in the bed. He then stood by her, softly caressing her head, which lulled the girl to sleep.

* * *

_In the new dream, Ally was back in the empty white space from her nightmare._

_"What am I doing here?" She said, but then she saw what looked like a ball of fire appear out of nowhere, and it levitated towards her. At first Ally was afraid, but as the ball of flame come close to her, she felt a vague sense of comfort, a sense of love._

_She then saw the flame engulf her, but it didn't burn her, rather its flames coated around her, the flow of the flame flowing through her long black hair. Ally felt safe and happy while she was inside, and then the flame dissipated and left her. She then found herself back at the Mansion, her friends and cousin back, calling to her. This time, as she ran to them, no one and nothing disappeared. She was soon surrounded by her other worldly friends, but most importantly, she was in the warm arms of her best friend. Heatblast._

* * *

The next morning, Ally woke up to the smell of Cinnamon rolls, her taste buds eager for the sweet taste, as she quickly went through the hall and straight into Chromastone.

"Carefull there, Ally." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I just have to get downstairs, or else everyone will take all of the Cinnamon rolls." Ally smiled. Chromastone was happy to see that Ally was all better after last nights scare.

"Come on, let's go down together." He offered as he took her hand and the two went down the stairs, and went into the kitchen.

But when they entered, Ally suddenly stopped and her mouth was hung open, until she shrieked and giggled happily as she ran inside.

"Heatblast. You're home!" She cheered as she ran to the Pyronite, who scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Ally, am I glad to see you." He laughed as he kissed her cheek, happy to see his surrogate little sister after all this time. As it turned out, Ally's dream came true, and it would not have been possible without her new friend, Chromastone, who stood with his best friend Rachel as they watched the two friends hugging each other, happy to be back together.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(And here my story ends. I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.)**


End file.
